


the one with the speedo

by buvkissteves



Series: home is wherever im with you [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buvkissteves/pseuds/buvkissteves
Summary: “I think I look good.”“You look stupid.” Bucky told him.“Oh I look stupid?” Steve asked, putting a hand on his chest. “Mr. I Don’t Know What Getting A Haircut Means?”steve wears a blue speedo, and its not very flattering (something bucky probably shouldnt have told him)--but like most things, everything ends with kisses





	the one with the speedo

Their day at the beach, although it was progressing nicely, had not originally started out well. Bucky chose to blame Tony, because really, if he hadn’t given Steve false information, they wouldn’t have had the dumbest argument in existence.

As Bucky watched Steve come out of the water, all slow and god like, straight out of one of those god awful movies, he smiled in remembrance from their event the day before.

 

* * *

 

Steve walked out of the changing room, his hands on his hips, grinning stupidly. “So?” he asked. “What do you think?” He turned to look in the mirror, his blue speedo clinging to him. For some reason, he was annoyingly content with it, but in Bucky’s opinion he looked absolutely ridiculous. That in and of itself was a weird thought—Bucky normally thought Steve looked good in anything, but maybe it was because the speedo was so _shiny,_ but regardless Bucky did not appreciate how it looked on his boyfriend.

“Steve, that’s not really in style.” Bucky bit the inside of his lip, trying not to laugh.

“I don’t know,” Steve disagreed lightly. “I think I look good.” He ran his hands over his hips, and the motion was nearly a good enough distraction from the speedo.

“I know you think you look good.”

“Are you saying I don’t?”

“Steve, just…” Bucky let out a small laugh, shaking his head. “Seriously? People don’t wear those man, unless they’re like…seventy.”

“Jokes on you pal,” Steve frowned as he looked back in the mirror, surveying himself. “I’m older than seventy.”

“I’m such a cougar.” Bucky rolled his eyes, taking out his phone. He snapped a picture of Steve before he could see and sent it to one man, Tony Stark. _You did this, didn’t you?_ He wrote under the photo. He knew Tony would understand what he was saying—there was only one person who would give Steve the idea that something like this was something worth wearing.

Tony responded almost immediately. _You know me Barnes, I’m all about the greater good._

Bucky groaned and shot his phone at Steve, who shot him a dirty look. “See? Tony is fucking with you.”

“I don’t care,” Steve grabbed the phone and walked over to Bucky, kissing him on the forehead and putting the phone on his leg. “I think I look good.”

“You look stupid.” Bucky told him.

“Oh I look stupid?” Steve asked, putting a hand on his chest. “Mr. I Don’t Know What Getting A Haircut Means?”

“Is that what we’re doing now?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms. “Last I checked, when I’m fucking you until you can’t breathe, you like pulling on my hair.”

Steve’s neck flushed, but he didn’t say anything about that piece of truth that promptly took down his argument. “I’m buying them.”

“Jesus,” Bucky shook his head. “Steve, I’m begging you, seriously.” Bucky walked forward and went inside the dressing room, grabbing the simple blue swimsuit trunks that he had chosen for Steve. “I’m paying, so I’m buying you these.”

“I don’t want those!”

“Are you five? Seriously? We’re arguing about this?” Bucky shook his head and started to walk away. “Get dressed!”

He walked to the cashier, waiting in line patiently, hearing Steve grumble behind him as he changed and grabbed his things. Bucky smiled lightly at the cashier, Steve coming up behind him. Bucky refused to look at him, mostly because he knew that if he saw Steve’s pout he would probably start to laugh and that would not go over very well.

“Hi,” Bucky smiled.

The girl looked at them both, up and down, either recognizing them or in awe about how tall and larger they were compared to her. “Hi,” she mumbled.

Steve, the sour puss, glared at Bucky who fished for his wallet as the cashier scanned the swimming trunks. “Did you find everything you were looking for?” she asked.

Steve mumbled back, “Found stuff I didn’t want, actually.”

Bucky let out a loud sigh and a tight smile. “Sorry, I’m dating a child.”

Steve glared at Bucky’s profile. “Why do you always have to say things like that?” As Bucky mimicked what Steve said under his breath, Steve threw up his hands. “Oh, and I’m the child!” he went in his own pocket and fished out a twenty dollar bill, putting it directly in the cashier’s hands, saying quickly, “Keep the change.”

Bucky, threw his head back as he exclaimed, “That’s not how that works!”

 

* * *

 

Today, in the light of it all, Steve didn’t seem to mind his swimming trunks. They stuck to his body anyhow, now that the water had soaked him—not to mention his thigh muscles pretty much filled the trunks out very nicely. Bucky was pretty sure that Steve went back to get the speedo anyway, and was going to wear it at the pool Tony had at the Avengers base, but Bucky just figured Steve would have to deal with all that ridicule on his own.

“Buck!” Steve called from the water. “Come in, it’s so nice!” around his neck was the waterproof disposable camera that he had bought. Bucky was also pretty certain that with today’s technology, Tony had already added some kind of water proof system to their phones, but Steve had been excited about the camera, so Bucky had given at least that to him.

Bucky grinned as Steve raised it, snapping one as Bucky jogged towards him, and Bucky deciding to give Steve what he wanted and get a little insane, put his arms out and yelled, his mouth somewhere between that yell and a smile, his eyes wide and crazy as Steve snapped the photo. Laughter fell from them both, Steve’s laugh echoing all through Bucky’s body.

“Was that good enough?” Bucky asked, his arms wrapping around Steve’s amazing waist.

Steve let the camera fall to his chest. “Yeah,” Steve leaned forward and pressed their mouths together—it was chaste and gentle, and not enough. “That was great. Really, model worthy.”

“You know me,” Bucky said, pulling him towards the water. “I’m all about striking that pose.”

Steve snorted as he followed Bucky inside of the water, the two of them going deep enough until half their body was covered. They lowered themselves, their toes scrunching in the sand, Steve even close to kneeling, his arms pulling Bucky close to him.

“You don’t want to go deeper?” Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head. “I’m good, right here with you.”

“How romantic.”

Steve smiled lightly, moving backwards lightly, to a point that when he sat, he was still above the water, about half his chest upwards showing. He pulled Bucky close to him, moving his boyfriend so that Bucky was straddling Steve.

“I wish,” Steve murmured, bringing his hand up to cup Bucky’s face. “I wish it could stay just like this, forever.” Bucky understood exactly what he meant—this was a special kind of heaven, the two of them in the warm water, the sun beating down on them. No worries. This rarely happened, it made their argument from the day before seem less and less important. Then again, Bucky thought, if that was as bad as it would get—arguing about speedos, they had it pretty good.

“I am yours, forever.” Bucky told him, caressing Steve’s arms.

“I don’t mean that, I mean this,” Steve explained. “Arguing at the store, going to the beach.”

Bucky nodded slowly, moving forward and kissing Steve properly now. It was full, not quite with tongue, but enough of a kiss that they both felt it all over their bodies. “Are you tired of avenging?” he knew his voice was hopeful; Steve knew how badly Bucky wanted them to retire, to move back to Brooklyn, to get Steve a painting studio, Bucky to become a karate teacher. The fight was stretching for too long, and Bucky just wanted more days like this. He knew Steve wanted it too.

Steve’s answer to him was, “I’m tired of being afraid.”

“I didn’t think you were ever afraid.”

“I’m always afraid.” Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes with such a fierce look that Bucky didn’t have to ask what Steve was afraid of.

Bucky shook his head, kissing both of Steve’s cheeks. “Let’s just enjoy this, okay?” he whispered against his lips. “We don’t have to go home for another three days.”

Steve nodded, smiling lightly. “Okay.”

“Come on big guy, you got me all wet, now is not the time to be sad.” Bucky laughed as Steve rolled his eyes but let drop a smile, throwing Bucky off him, laughter coming from both of them as Bucky’s head went under. He came up, standing to his full height now and pushed all his hair away from his face. “You little piece of—”

“Language,” Steve raised a finger, laughing happily as Bucky kicked water at him. Steve made to grab him but Bucky evaded him, making to run back to their towels, Steve getting up and following quickly. Bucky nearly tripped in the sand, he tried desperately to regain his footing but Steve was already there, wrapping one arm around Bucky’s torso and tackling him to the ground, sand exploding around them.

Bucky grunted from the impact, and laughed, slapping Steve’s thigh as they moved around on their towels. “God,” Bucky laughed, as Steve moved so he was hovering over him, smiling down at him. “This is so gross there’s sand all over me.”

“You shouldn’t have run.”

“You’re not very threatening.”

“Excuse you, I have you pinned.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Bucky grinned, pulling Steve down for another kiss, and whatever sand was stuck to them was soon long forgotten.

 


End file.
